1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A silica particle is used as an additive component or a main component for cosmetics, rubber, a polishing agent or the like, and plays a role of, for example, improving toughness of a resin, improving fluidity of powder, or preventing a phenomenon (packing) in which the closest packing is approximated. The characteristics of the silica particle appears to be easily depend on a shape and surface properties of the silica particle, and deformation of the silica particle or surface treatment of the silica particle is proposed.